Dixmor Inmates
The Dixmor Inmates are minor antagonists featured in the first episode "Awakening" from the 2007 survival horror game Manhunt 2 by Rockstar Games. They are homicidally insane thugs whose mental illness had gotten even worse due to inhumane experimentation in a bid to create ultimate killer under horrible and unsanitary living conditions. Inevitably, they are deemed as rejects by the Pickman Project. One of the inmates was voiced by Jeff Gurner. History Foundation Located somewhere in Cottonmouth, Dixmor Asylum was founded in 1932 by the Pickman Project. While it was meant to house mentally ill criminals, it was only the facade for the Project to cover up human experimentation, especially for the failed results of creating the ultimate killing machines. ''Manhunt 2'' A power outage occurs in the hospital, leading to many inmates escaping from their cells and starting a riot. One of these inmates are Daniel Lamb and Leo Kasper. Inmates are seen brutally beating and killing Asylum Orderlies, committing suicides and doing other repetitive and harmful actions typical for psychotic people. They involuntarily helped Daniel and Leo to escape by murdering some staff and distracting others. Members *'Tom': A harmless coprophiliac man wearing only a pair of white underpants and covered in his own feces. His basement cell has stains of excrement all over the floor and walls. While shouting things like "Attack!" and "Smack!", he can start throwing feces at anyone who passes by his cell. His other in-game versions are highly agitated and euphoric, making comments about playing with excrement, adrenaline and sexual innuendos in a childish and silly manner. *'Sandwich Guy': A man who appears to have a tattoo on his mouth made in a way to seem like his mouth is stitched up. Has short dark hair and wears a standard green inmate outfit. Obsessed with sandwiches and other kinds of food. His speech implies he is almost completely delusional, thinking of himself as a party host or cafe employee, serving various dishes to someone, similar to one of the Smiley members from the first Manhunt. Could be a victim of an experiment FR32 mentioned in Project's documents from Manhunt 2 official website. This is further reinforced by the fact that he sometimes complains about being hungry and perceives many things surrounding him as food (experiment researching solitary confinement and the effects it has on the development of cannibalism in a subject). *'TV Guy': A patient fixated on television and cartoons with a child-like mentality, referring to Daniel as an "Ostrich", "Four Eyes", "Sniffy Bottom" and "Snagglepuss". Often talks about being inside of TV and wanting it to be fixed. His phrase about "two channels in his head" with one being for "nerds" and another being for "real men" probably means his swings between helplessness and violence. Looks like a bulky one-eyed man with a shaved head wearing standard inmate outfit. Could be a victim of a test with BZH-811 - hallucinogenic drug tested during one of the experiments. *'Sexual Maniac': A deviant patient who murdered one of the hospital orderlies, constantly screaming about "f*cking" someone and laughing maniacally. Mentions his "daddy" touching him somewhere and calls someone "Alpha Male" and "Dictator", which probably means he was sexually abused by his father during his childhood. Him talking about "people behind his eyes pushing them out" also makes him a probable victim of BZH-811 testing. *The Bandaged Ones: Some patients seem to have numerous wounds and disfigurements all over their body with dirty bandages and leather straps covering them. One of them pisses on Daniel Lamb upon spotting him near his cell and has "HELP ME" written on a wall with something white. A particular one inside a cell on the upper floor seems to be a religious fanatic, referring to Daniel as the "Devil". He is also heard encouraging Daniel to "sniff the chloroform in his pocket" and talks about desiring someone to be "unconscious, but not dead", implying he could be a rapist before his imprisonment. Project's documentation mentions several test subjects being burnt and surgically deformed during the two particular experiments. Gallery Screenshot (1007).png|Inmate banging his head against a window. Screenshot (924).png|Inmates beating up a staff member. Screenshot (928).png|"I'm gonna piss on your corpse!" Screenshot (930).png|Tom in his cell. Screenshot (935).png|Daniel before fighting with the disfigured inmate. Screenshot (939).png|Sexual Maniac wrestling with the staff member right before killing him. Screenshot (1005).png|A close up of the religious fanatic. Screenshot (1033).png|Headless and armless body that has been cannibalized. Screenshot (1034).png|Writings on the walls. Screenshot (1037).png|Some inmates are suicidal. Screenshot (1006).png|An inmate who jumped from the stairs to his death. Screenshot (1011).png|Documentation about the experiments conducted on inmates. Screenshot (1038).png|Dixmor orderlies beating up inmates. Manhunt 2 Wii.jpg|Restrained inmate (only in Wii version of Manhunt 2). Trivia *According to a few audio files, there was originally going to also be female patients in the game, one of which was going to be tortured on the dentist's room's chair, but was replaced by a regular male model. **One of these female inmates, named Jane, had MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder), having a "Nice" personality and a "Dirty" personality who was somehow aware of Leo Kasper existing due to the line "Let's make a four-way!". *In the single mission they appear in, two Inmates commit suicide, two can be killed Daniel (but can also be spared), and nine are killed by Asylum Orderlies. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Inmates Category:Psychotic Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Rapists Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Cannibals Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Evil Creation Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrestlers Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Suicidal Category:Sadomasochists Category:Opportunists Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Malefactors Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Perverts Category:Mischievous Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid Category:GTA Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Ferals Category:Organizations